Maid-Coffe VerVOCALOID
by heavensentforme
Summary: En un esfuerzo por seguir pagando la universidad, Rin ocupa un empleo de Maid-sama, intenta evitar que la gente sepa, pero no todo se puede conseguir. Cuando pensó que la vida por fin le sonreía, las traiciones llegan por donde menos se lo espera. Ver.VOCALOID. "Hay cosas que nunca te esperas en la vida, pero cuando pasan, tu sentido no reacciona
1. Chapter 1

En un esfuerzo por seguir pagando la universidad, Rin ocupa un empleo de Maida-sama, intenta evitar que la gente relacionada a ella lo sepa, pero no todo se puede conseguir. Cuando pensó que la vida no le podía por fin le sonreía, las traiciones llegan por donde menos se lo espera. .

"Hay cosas que nunca te esperas en la vida, pero cuando pasan, tu sentido no reacciona, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, pero no lo haces, porque ¿que es más importante?, ¿la lealtad, la razón, la sociedad o la felicidad?"

Mesa 6. Cup cake de fresa y batido de chocolate.

Mesa 10. Napolitana, café, croissant y chocolate.

- Rin, tómate un descanso.

- No lo necesito Ritsu.

- Eres una adicta al trabajo, llevas cinco horas sin parar- Me tomó de los hombros- ¿Por qué no te vas a casa ya?, yo terminaré tu turno.

- No es necesario, esto no es tan cansado.

- Rin, por favor- A su insistencia asentí con la cabeza.

Cansada entré en los probadores para quitarme el uniforme de maid, si mis compañeros de clase me vieran, seguramente se reirían, algo como esto no podía afectar a mi perfecto historial. No podía permitirme ni un solo error, ya era demasiado estar matriculada en una universidad como el Vocaloid School, ese estúpido lugar, le había costado a mi madre los ahorros de su vida, y aún así, faltaba más dinero.

- ¿Ya te vas?- La gerente, de 31 años se acercó a mi con una bolsa en la mano.

- Sí, tengo que estudiar. - Te esfuerzas mucho, Rin, entiendo que estos exámenes sean los más decisivos de tu vida, pero deberías descansar, trabajar tanto no es bueno – Una mujer con el antídoto para la juventud eterna – toma, estos son unos pastelitos que sobraron, no puedo dejarlos esperando a que un cliente los pida – me entregó la bolsa, y yo le agradecí.

Realmente, odiaba estos días, donde el trabajo y los estudios se mezclaban, me era imposible entender lo que la profesora de Ingles decía, había dos opciones, o la nueva profe no sabe "ni madres" de ingles, o yo me he vuelto una completa incompetente. No era por nada, pero seguramente era la primera opción, haber vivido en Estados Unidos toda mi infancia sirvió para que pudiera dominar el idioma a la perfección.

- Rin- alguien me llamó – Rin, tss – Busqué el origen de la voz, hasta que sentí un fuerte tirón de pelo – Estas completamente ida.

- No es momento de hablar, Heaven, además me has hecho daño – Me volví a girar para escuchar lo que la profe.

- Rin- Se inclinó hacia mi para susurrarme al oído – se tu secreto- una corriente sacudió mi espina dorsal – Maid-sama – ultra mega re contra mierda pinchada en un palo radiactivo supersónico.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?- pregunté de lo más nerviosa, si ella lo sabía puede que otras personas también, me había tomado las molestias de buscar ese trabajo lejos de este lugar, con la esperanza de que nadie me pudiera reconocer.

- Así que eras tú, por un momento pensé que me había confundido, veo que no- definitivamente mi vida se desmoronó –Solo quiero pedirte un favor.

- ¿Me estas chantajeando?, muy bien, dime lo que quieres – claro, dependiendo de lo que me pida. - Aún no lo sé, pero recuerda, no solo yo puedo descubrir tu secreto -¿A que se refería? –De todos modos, no fue del todo una casualidad que yo te viera, buena suerte.

¿En qué momento me vio?, no salgo a la calle con el uniforme, a no ser que saque la basura, es una única forma, pero por ese callejón nunca hay nadie, por tanto ella tenía que entrar al café, pero ni siquiera la vi, definitivamente tenía que hablar con ella.

La busqué por los pasillos, pero no la encontré.

- ¿Dónde estará?, hay está- Entrecerré los ojos, ¿como no?, con el señorito Kaganime.

- Entonces, ¿irás?- me apoyé en la pared para que no puedan verme –Entonces yo también iré, realmente esto será muy divertido, solo espero que ella no se enfade.

- ¿De quien hablan?- Por favor, no mal interpreten mi posición, solo estaba oyendo la conversación para saber en que momento Heaven se desocuparía. - Bueno, yo también estaba pensando en trabajar hay, se ve muy divertido, y así conseguiré dinero extra- Escuché la risa burlona de Len.

- Si lo haces, avísame –hubo algo que no pude percibir, puesto que ni siquiera miraba.

- Eres un pervertido, cuanto apuesto a que te pasas las noches viendo hentai- ¿de que estaban hablando ahora?

- Es que tu me pones- Note un pinchazo en mi corazón.

- Eres idiota, la gente podría pensar mal.

- ¿Desde cuando eso te importa?

- Desde que la mitad de las chicas me odian, y el pasarme todo el día con Kaito y tú no me ayuda mucho –Verdad pura y dura, por esa razón comenzaba a cogerle cierta manía, de todos modos yo también era una chica con un amor platónico, era como las demás solo que con ciertas diferencias.

- Bueno, no te enfades, nos vemos después- Escuché que se despedían con un beso, pero Heaven solo giró para mirarme en la esquina.

- Prepárate, Akita, espero que no me odies, es solo un capricho de la casualidad -¿Qué esta tratando de decirme? –Kaganime esta libre, si quieres oportunidad, solo date prisa, ciertamente me agradas – y así se marchó sin decir nada más.

No sabía a que se refería, ni siquiera tuve tiempo a preguntar de cómo se había enterado de mi trabajo. Doble la esquina pero hay estaba Len, rodeado de chicas. Hice una mueca, eso me molestaba en cantidad, desde que lo vi por primera vez, siempre rodeado de chicas o de Heaven, ella era algo especial y sus amigos, era ridículo verlo, tenía la misma edad que yo, lo que más le gustaba era conocer a chicas, y eso me enfadaba.

Me enfada el pensar lo idiota que parezco, cada vez que pasaba a mi lado mi corazón late muy fuerte, desde el instituto, cuando lo vi por los pasillos, cuando entraba en clase en los descansos para hablar con Heaven, iba siempre acompañado de chicas, nada de eso cambió cuando llegó a la universidad, ni siquiera yo.

- Rin, lleva esto a la mesa 2- Enseguida me coloqué la diadema de maid, y lleve el pedido a la mesa.

- Una ensalada rusa con extra de mayonesa, y un menú infantil- serví los platos a la familia de la mesa, ¿desea algo más, amo, mi señora?- ambos negaron con la cabeza -¿y la pequeña princesa?

- Oni-chan- Escuché la alta voz de Ritsu –Por favor siéntense aquí- Ritsu me hizo una señal para que fuera, ese lugar estaba casi cubierto por las cortina blancas que hacían el adorno de la semana.

– Quiero presentarte a mi hermano mayor –La bandeja se me cayó de las manos, imposible.

Estaba aquí, Len Kagamine, en ese momento entendí las palabras de Heaven "es solo un capricho de la casualidad", que también se encontraba en ese lugar, junto a Hatsune, tres personas que podían hundir mi vida.

- ¿hermano has dicho?

Como verán, los lazos familiares y edades no coinciden, se darán cuenta del porqué en el futuro, pienso combinar todo tipo de vocaloid, tanto como conocido o como no, nuevos o antiguos, pero los principales son Rin y Len. Esta historia la escribí especialmente para Dragon Ball, pero proceso un amor a Vocaloid que quisiera transmitir, cambiaré algunas cosas respecto al original, pero eso no creo que les importe ya que ustedes leerán esta versión. Nunca antes había escrito para Vocaloid, pero ya fue. Heaven, es mi propio personaje Vocaloid, la cree yo con mi mente, tengo hasta dibujos de ella (me encanta dibujar **).

HeavenSentForMe


	2. Chapter 2

(Len-kun02 and SweetRinNeko)

SeetRin: Hace tiempo que empecé a ver Kaichou wa Maid-sama, pero no lo acabe, cuando le pasé el cap a una amiga me dijo lo mismo que tú, así que me volví a ver el anime entero en un solo día, NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA.

Len02: Seh, habrá lemon, casi siempre escribo lemon, pero de un solo anime, bueno, hay que renovar.

cristal12997: thankius (léelo como se escribe), intentaré que haya emoción en cada capítulo, espero que sigas leyendo y comentando este fic. Me harías muy feliz. La bandeja se le calló de las manos, sonreí de medio lado, e hice como si no la conociera.

Al parecer Ritsu no sabía porque la situación tan graciosa.

- ¿Ya se conocían?- Negué con la cabeza, y opte por lucirme.

- Seguramente, se quedó fascinada conmigo- sus mejillas se coloraron, así que reí para tranquilizar la situación – Era solo una broma, es más, he sido yo quién se ha maravillado con su belleza- tomé su mano para depositar un beso en ella, sí era hermosa, perfecta para mi cama.

- Yo… Yo tengo que atender a los demás clientes- casi escapó corriendo, mi hermana nos tomó los pedidos y desapareció.

- Len, eres un cabrón – Heaven, me miraba arqueando una ceja, con un gesto divertido.

- A mi me ha parecido degradante – Miku, sin embargo estaba más seria – No deberías jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas.

- Venga ya, solo es un poco de diversión- exagerada.

- ¿y ella también va a ser diversión? – Heaven me preguntó como si no me conociera.

- ¿Qué quieres que te responda?, que no- reí ante tal situación – No la conozco, no tengo la intención de hacerlo demasiado.

- Eres realmente un cabrón- me volteó la mirada, se notaba que eso la había molestado.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿querías que la tomara en serio?- Tuvimos un enfrentamiento de miradas- Dime que su familia tiene una gran fortuna y me la tomaré enserio.

- ¿Eso es lo único que te importa? - ¿Hay algo más importante?- Después de todo, el poder se encuentra en el dinero.

- ¡Basta!- Fue Miku la que interrumpió antes de que Heaven protestara- Parecen niños de guardería, quiero comer mi Pay de limón, y lo quiero con una buena aura, ustedes la están ennegreciendo- como siempre, no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, pero le sirvió para que ninguno de los dos dijese nada hasta que Ritsu trajo los pedidos.

Comimos en silencio, la única que parecía disfrutar del postre era Miku.

Todo transcurrió tranquilo, ignoré a todos, quería aislarme. - Chicas, me voy- dije sin más, claro que noté el enfado de Heaven.

- Espera, yo te acompaño- Le extendí el brazo a Miku, nos despedimos de Heaven y mi hermana, eso sí, pasé por alto a la Maid. - ¿Cómo se llama?- Pregunté a Miku, una vez fuera.

- Pensé que lo sabía y te hacías el tonto- reí- Akita, Rin Akita, no sé si ese es su verdadero apellido, su familia es muy extraña.

- La mía también- Pues sí, compuesta por una madrastra, una hermana/hermano, tías y tíos que ni siquiera sabía si eran de padre, madre o madrastra, poco importaba, todos me daban regalos en Navidad.

Este idiota, no sabe respetar, se cree que todas son juguetes.

Llamé a Ritz, quería hablar con la gerente.

- Mi nombre es Kasane Teto- La pelirroja me extendió la mano efusivamente- ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

- Quería pedir un puesto de trabajo- frunció el ceño- Hace tiempo que quiero independizarme, bueno, no del todo, pero si cubrir algunos de mis gastos- intenté explicarme lo mejor que pude, lentamente esbozó una sonrisa.

- Actualmente no estamos en busca de una nueva trabajadora, pero mirándote bien, creo que podrías atraer muchos clientes vestida de maid.

- Así que, ¿eso es un sí?- Asintió.

- Entonces, hablemos del sueldo.

No fue nada complicado establecer un trato con la gerente, me dio la dirección de la sastrería en donde encontrar mi traje.

- Rin- su turno había acabado, o eso me dijo Ritz, la pillé justo en ropa interior, por la vergüenza se dio la vuelta, reí hasta percatarme de una cosa en su piel- Rin, ¿esta es tu marca de nacimiento?- la verdad, nunca le había visto los hombros, siempre iba bien arreglada, si mostrar demasiado, ella asintió avergonzada- es muy curioso. Y tanto que lo era, pues Len tenía la misma marca en su brazo, un perfecto 02, recuerdo que bromeaba con él diciéndole que era de fábrica, no supe si pensar que era pura coincidencia. - ¿querías algo?- se vistió rápidamente - El naranja te sienta bien- miré su vestido, tenía mangas- ¿Por qué no te dejas los hombros descubiertos?

- No me gusta- se tomó los brazos, cubrió con la mano izquierda, la marca de nacimiento.

- Es muy curioso- sin vergüenza le tomé las mangas y tiré de ellas, sí, le rompí las mangas, su cara era indescriptible.

- ¿pero… porque has hecho eso?- me miraba como si hubiera cometido un delito, supongo que nunca me había visto actuar de esa manera.

- Como decirte… me agradas, pero necesitas chispa, no te avergüences de algo como eso- pestañeó asimilando mis palabras, a decir verdad, era raro que una chica que te ignoró durante todo el instituto y casi la universidad, te hable de esta manera, si yo fuera ella, ya me hubiera metido una buena colleja.

- Estas un poco… loca- tomó sus cosas.

- Un poco- la retuve antes de irse- quería pedirte un favor, ¿me acompañas a la sastrería? Estuvimos hablando de cosas tribales, no sabía muy bien el porqué, pero no me atrevía a hacerle la propuesta que quería.

- la sastrería de Enbizaka- leí el letrero- no estamos en Enbizaka- Rin rió.

- Bienvenidos- La dependienta salió de no se donde- Rin, gusto verte, ¿y ella, es tu amiga?- me dio dos besos en las mejillas, como había hecho con mi acompañante.

- Sí, se llama Heaven es nueva en el trabajo y quería…

- El uniforme de Meid- terminó de hablar- encantada, soy Megurine Luka, Luka para los amigos- Guapa, muy guapa, no sobrepasaría los 22 o 23 años- acompañadme.

En una pequeña sala me tomó las medidas, me mostró el diseño del traje, pagué y en una semana lo tendría.

- Que mujer tan agradable.

- Sí, no se porque la gente la tiene tanto miedo- interrogué con la mirada- se dicen muchas cosas tenebrosas sobre ella- y ahí fue cuando me contó la leyenda de Luka.

- ¿No es muy… ficticio?, me refiero a que si hubiera matado a cuatro personas, ¿no estaría en la cárcel?

- Cierto, una vez fui a su casa para recoger el uniforme, esta justo detrás de la sastrería, tiene un maniquí con un kimono rojo, una banda verde y una orquilla amarilla, es más una vez me dijo que la propietaria original de la orquilla se parecía a mí, no pude dormir esa noche.

- No creo que duerma esta noche- ambas reímos. Pasamos un buen rato bromeando sobre Luka.

- Rin, quería proponerte algo- tal vez sonara extraño pero debía intentarlo.

- Claro, te escucho.

- Pues, a ti te gusta Len, ¿no es cierto?- En su cara se dibujó una roja sorpresa- y Len para mí es como un hermano, pequeño- por unos cuantos meses- y como comprenderás quiero que él se enamore de una chica buena.

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? - Hay entras tú, me gustas Rin, como cuñada postiza digo, te estuve observando desde el día en que te vi por primera vez- su cara era un poema- y sé que estas enamorada de él, pero nunca te has acercado como las demás.

- ¿Para qué?, no estoy a su altura- No me puedo creer que piense de esa forma.

- Más bien, él no esta a tu altura, es un consentido, solo ha conocido un tipo de necesidad y es la de ir al baño, claro, cuando esta fuera de casa, porque donde vive hay cinco baños, es un engreído y quiero que aprenda lo que es el amor.

- Lo que dices son tonterías, pídeselo a una chica rica o hazlo tu misma.

- No tengo ese sentimiento hacia él, y no se lo pediré a nadie más, porque tú, eres especial, no eres ni engreída, ni amargada, ni tonta, ni fea, ni inútil, ni un montón de "ninis" aunque sí un poco ingenua, solo espero que comprendas lo que quiero decirte.

No me dijo sí, pero tampoco que no, solo nos despedimos al llegar a su casa, algo deteriorada, definitivamente necesitaba de mi ayuda.

Y esta es la segunda parte uu, la hice un poco más larga, no he dormido nada, y estoy de perlas, esto de pasarse la noche en vela da mucha hambre, iré a desayunar.

Pronto Heaven sospechará de algo… no digo más, quería hacer este fic un poco largo, pero no quisiera poner capítulos de relleno, espero que me tenga paciencia.

Por cierto, intentaré tener un día a la semana para subir los capítulos, hasta entonces, estoy escribiendo los siguientes para no retrasarme. Comenten que eso me hace muy feliz.

PD: Sí, Len es un mujeriego, eso solo hará la historia más emocionante.

HeavenSentForMe


	3. Chapter 3

cristal12997: arigato gozaimasu, quiero meterle a esta historia tantas cosas como pueda, tengo muchas cosas en mi mente e intentaré hacer referencias sobre ello. En serio, muchas gracias por comentar, espero que sea de tu grado y si hay algo en lo que pueda mejorar, no dudes en decirlo.

(Len-kun02 and SweetRinNeko)

Len-kun02: Casi siempre escribo lemon *¬*, soy una pervertida, lo dejaremos para más tarde, ahora espero que comprendas un poco los planes de Heaven, aunque supongo que este capítulo solo te confunda más.

SweetRinNeko: Casi siempre se describe a Rin como una engreída y a Len como el razonable, bueno, si es así, yo lo quiero cambiar, Len no es tan idiota, solo un incomprendido T T, pobre Len, que mala soy.

Heaven Es mi OC, así que me guardo los derechos ** (I´m so profesional) y por tanto puedo hacer con mi personaje lo que se me pegue en gana MUAHAHAHAHMUAHAHAHA, y aquí explico más o menos a que se dedica, ¿queréis más pistas?, pues esperad al siguiente cap.

Lo que me pedía era una tontería, ¿Cuántas veces habríamos hablado antes?, esta debe ser la primera vez que interactuamos por más de 10 segundo.

Por más que me gustara Len, que se enamore de mi es prácticamente imposible.

- ¿Has oído a mamá?- Neru entró de repente a mi habitación.

- No, pero me lo dirás ¿verdad?- asintió.

- El año que viene, iré a tu universidad- la miré intrigada.

- No sabía que querías ser cantante- rió.

- Es uno de mis secretos, bueno, ya no tanto- suspiré un poco resignada, Vocaloid es muy caro, y extremadamente difícil de entrar.

- No hay opción de becas, si consigues entrar, te ayudaré a pagar la matrícula, pero no se si será suficiente, lo que gano da justo para la mía, pero si lo consigues, sin duda es porque tienes talento y…

- No te preocupes, ya tengo edad para trabajar, a mamá no le gusta la idea pero me ha dejado- alcé una ceja en signo de interrogación- pero aún no se donde, obviamente en el café no, pero ¡Lo conseguiré!- puso una pose de heroína y reí ante su actitud.

- Cuando lo consigas, me avisas, tengo que asesorarme de que sea una buen trabajo para mi hermanita- la abracé y despeiné de forma cariñosa.

- Que "jarto"- se rió mi hermano- debe pensar que estas loca o enferma.

- Puede que hoy me ignore- mi hermano me rodeó con un brazo.

- Tu también, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?, sabes que tendrás que casarte con él, papá así lo manda.

- Lo se, pero no me rendiré hasta el final- le di un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos, ahora me tengo que ir, llego tarde.

- Entras en una hora- miro el reloj.

- Sí pero yo voy caminando- Salí dando pequeños saltitos.

Apenas salí del la mansión donde vivía, me aseguré que todas las armas que guardaba en mi cuerpo funcionaras a la perfección, giré un poco uno de los extremos del piercing industrial de mi oreja, y en mis ojos apareció un panel, a pesar de estar delante de mi, podía divisar el paisaje a la perfección. Hoy iba a ser un día muy largo, tenía que estar alerta, en cualquier momento me podrían atacar, me coloqué mi capa doble y salí a paso lento, analizando toda materia viva o muerta, tener partes robóticas era de gran utilidad.

- ¡Heaven chan!, la jovencita de pelo turquesa corrió hacia a mi y se aferró a mi brazo- ¿quieres que cantemos juntas?- la intente separar de mi para que no notara la hoja de cuchilla, pero había aprisionado mi brazo tanto que noté como se movía- ¿Cómo dos buenas amigas?- la manga tenía un tejido metálico que no dejaba que Miku notara la cuchilla.

- No quiero- sin hacer ningún ruido, hizo un puchero, formando con sus labios la palabra "por que"- me caes mal- tan claro como el agua de manantial.

Me marché al sentir mi líquida sangre fluir por mi muñeca, se quedó pasmada ante mi respuesta, y reí por ello. Llegué a la azotea del edificio, donde solía pasármelas, me quite la manga y sí, me había cortado las venas, no era profundo, pero manché la parte interior de la manga.

- Mierda- miré como las gotitas de sangre fluían por mi muñeca- "pinche Miku".

Estaba sentado en mi pupitre, aún era muy temprano para que alguien estuviera merodeando por hay, o eso creí, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, una mujer de pelo corto y oscuro entró, su cara mostraba cierto enfado, como si analizara el lugar.

- ¿puedo ayudarte?- quité los pies de la mesa, y me levanté con las manos en los bolsillos- Parece que buscas a alguien.

- ¿Heaven?- Me quedé un poco cortado, algo no iba bien.

- ¿Quién eres?- me acerqué y ella se puso a defensiva- ¿Por qué la buscas?

- Solo quiero saber donde esta- rió por lo bajo- puede que me estés mal interpretando.

- Puede ser, pero pregunté quién eres y porque la buscas- arqueé mi ceja izquierda y ella hizo lo mismo.

- Pronto lo sabrás- se giró y visualicé un hombre de pelo marrón claro y rizado en la puerta- "Hasta luego"- pronunció en español.

Se marchó junto aquel chico, salí de la clase, casi corrí a la azotea en donde sabría que se encontraba Heaven.

- ¿Una chica?- se quedó pensativa- No tengo ni la menor idea- se levantó- no te preocupes, si ocurre algo solo avísame por el transmisor, ahora volvamos a clase.

- ¿No te preocupa?- negó, parece que el único preocupado soy yo.

- Ahora que lo pienso, creo que se a quien viste- la interrogué con la mirada- pero es algo en lo que no deberías estar involucrado- iba a protestar, pero tenía razón, yo no pertenezco a su mundo y no sabría como desenvolverme en el.

Ya estaba sentada en mi mesa, gastando la tinta de mis rotuladores, haciendo dibujitos en una esquina de mi cuaderno.

- Por favor tomen asiento- todos los alumnos obedecieron- A partir de ahora tendremos a dos alumnos más, ellos están de intercambio y aprovecharán este último mes que queda de clase, para determinar si se quedan el año que viene o no- ¿Qué?, ¿eso es posible?, deje se prestarle atención al profesor y me centré en mis dibujos- sus nombres son Clara y Bruno y vienen de España- Ja, España, ¿Qué hacen aquí dos españoles? ¿acaso hay no hay academias de música españa o que?

Ambos sujetos se presentaron y tomaron asiento detrás de mí, a los costados de Heaven, la clase transcurrió tan aburrida como siempre, sin embargo tomé todos los apuntes que pude. El timbre sonó, y cuando disponía a irme, sentí como a alguien sujetarme de la blusa holgada que llevaba.

- Rin, creo que me debes una respuesta- Y hay estaba Heaven, sentada en la mesa, con las piernas cruzadas y esa típica capa roja, esta vez la parte corta, colgando de sus hombros

- Yo creo que no- miré a mi alrededor, esos sujetos nos miraban demasiado- eso es una tontería.

- ¿Sabes?, me apetece discutir- se levantó colocando su falda gris y negra- vámonos de aquí- me tomó de la muñeca arrastrándome por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la parte trasera del establecimiento.

- Entiendo que no tengo derecho a pedirte algo así, pero sé lo que sientes, y estoy segura de que Len sentirá lo mismo.

- No, no tengo tiempo para esta estupideces, si me gusta Len es mi problema, no lo voy a buscar, no quiero que se enamore de mi, el es de buena familia y yo… yo no.

- Las clases sociales, el dinero, todo eso son cosas superficiales, tú vales más que eso, o ¿Qué te crees?, que estoy aquí, pidiéndote una "locura" por gusto- se inclinó hacia mi- tienes que darle una lección a la sociedad y a Len, sube de nivel e intenta ser feliz mientras haces felices a los demás- me quedé pensando- ahora dime, ¿aceptas?

- Yo…- antes estaba absolutamente convencida de que no haría tal cosa, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos empezaba a dudar- no lo se…

- Siempre contarás conmigo- me extendió la mano- te ayudaré, te lo prometo- iba a tomarla pero entonces sucedió.

Se escucharon una risita femenina, seguida de un gemido, me quedé quieta, esperando saber de donde provenía el sonido, pero Heaven se puso en pie.

- Eres un imbécil- apretó los puños, lanzando un golpe a los arbustos, de ellos apareció Miku, con la falda subida y la blusa desabrochada, eso solo me hubiera causado vergüenza ajena, pero lo único que sentí fue dolor, celos, rabia, angustia, y ¿todo por que?, porque hay estaba len, despeinado, con los labios enrojecidos, aún vestido, pero no duraría en no estarlo.

- Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí- me miró, arqueó una ceja- con la Maid- eso sonó muy despreciativo.

Miré al suelo, esperando que las gotas que empezaban a humedecer mis ojos no cayeran, quería huir, correr lo más rápido que pueda, pero ¿A dónde?, me vería estúpida haciendo eso.

- No puedes hacer esto- grito Heaven- y tú- señaló a Miku- te ves patética.

- No me hables así- gritó Miku, esta vez con la ropa colocada.

- Te hablo como se me da la regalada gana, ¿o que esperabas? ¿Qué te llamare señorita? ¿Qué te trate con respeto?, vete a la "chingada", y desaparece- Miku salió corriendo, llorando, hubiera sido cruel, pero era verdad.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- inquirió Len- No la trates así, perdona si te hemos molestado, pero pensábamos que no había nadie.

- ¿Tú piensas mucho no? da igual, quien haya, no debiste hacer nada de eso- Volvió a gritar, ahora discúlpate- me señaló.

Len me miro pasmado, y luego se piso a reír.

- ¿disculparme?- siguió riendo- ¿con ella?

- Sí- pero sus risas no cesaron.

- Ni loco, no veo por que disculparme con…- la mano de Heaven le golpeó con mucha fuerza, su cara oscurecida giró bruscamente- ya veo…- su mejilla izquierda se encontraba bastante enrojecida.

- Hazlo- ordenó.

Acto seguido, Len estaba delante de mí, se arrodilló, escondí mi cara y me limpié mis lágrimas rápidamente con las mangas de la blusa.

- Rin- me levantó el mentón- lo siento- y me besó.

Abrí los ojos como platos, detrás de el, estaba Heaven, con una cara furiosa, ¿Por qué?, ¿no era esto lo que quería?

Chuchuuu chucu chucu chucu chucu chuchuuuu…

Bueno, antes que nada, se supone que esto esta sucediendo en Japón, y los diálogos en español van entre "comillas", Rin estaba a punto de aceptar, y ni siquiera yo se lo que pasará, en este capítulo, hice mucho hincapié en Heaven, seguro que es el nombre que más se repite, pues bien, solo puedo decir una cosa muy obvia, ella guarda un secreto, un secreto muy gordo. Como veis, tiene un hermano mayor, como es mi personaje, quise hacerlo semejante a mi, por eso tiene uno (sea ser mi hermano). Puede que el hecho de que ella guarde en su ropa armas no ayude a visualizarla muy bien, bueno me gustaría publicar mis dibujos pero al escáner que tengo le ha llegado ya su obsolescencia.

Comenten y no se líen con esta historia tan tergiversada, pronto tendrán las respuestas a sus dudas.

HeavenSentForMe


	4. Chapter 4 CORREGIDO

cristal12997: Jojojo, no se si lo he dicho antes, pero odio a Miku, muy chupa cámaras, pero bueno... no es su culpa. En este capítulo apenas se hablará de Len, el protagonismo lo tiene Heaven y Rin. Me gusta que comentes, me hace feliz, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado y si hay algo que no te gusta, solo escribe e intentaré corregirlo.

I´m Your Imposible Dream: Sí, supongo que hice muy difícil la compresión del capítulo al no especificar quién hablaba, pero ahora ya esta corregido, dividido por Pov. Gracias por comentar, espero que lo sigas haciendo.

(Len-Kun02 ande SweetRinNeko)

SweetRinNeko: Acertaste de pleno, pero aún hay cosas de Heaven que no escribo, ya que es mi propio OC, le inventé una vida bastante movida. Como ya leeréis, no es una espía ni mafiosa, es un asesina.

Len-Kun02: Len es casanova y como casanova, conoce muchas formas de conquistar... incluso de una manera muy indirecta.

Rolly Kaganime: Reí con tu comentario de la bitch de Miku, ahora podrás entender los diálogos, sigue comentando que me hace muy feliz.

- "¿Que haces?"- me preguntó Clara. -

"Ver Bob Esponja"- giré la pantalla del móvil para que viera a mi esponja favorita, a lo que ella rió.

- "Cuesta creer que cada semana mates a asesino"- se sentó a mi lado, mientras reía le ofrecí un audífono.

Ya habían pasado días, semanas, meses, no años, pero si mucho tiempo desde aquel incidente, si se puede llamar así.

Desde aquel día solo hablé con Rin, en el trabajo y mi relación con Len, no fue muy buena.

Solo decir que apenas nos saludábamos al llegar a clase, todo este tiempo fue muy triste, si bien, algunas veces me las pasaba con Clara y Bruno, pero nuestra relación era más profesional que cualquier cosa.

- "Heaven"- Entró en mi despacho Bruno, con una cara bastante decepcionada- "Al final llegó"- Me extendió un sobre, rápidamente lo identifiqué como la ficha de mi siguiente objetivo.

- "No puede ser"- Observé esos ojos verdes de la foto, su pelo negro, rizado y la escandalosa cantidad de dinero que ofrecían por él- "Ya sabéis lo que pienso"- Lo metí todo el sobre- "Si lo intentáis, moriréis"- Ambos echaron unos bufidos en forma de risas.

- "¿Nos ves capaz de algo así?"- Dijo Clara. Eso espero, ellos eran muy buenos en su trabajo.

El trabajo cada vez se hacia más pesado, el tiempo era escaso, demasiado que estudiar y trabajar.

Aún recuerdo aquel día. Donde cumplí el sueño de cualquier adolescente, mi beso con Len Kaganime, el primero de mi vida, y seguro que el más falso y cínico que jamás nadie hubiera dado.

- Rin, lleva esto a la mesa 8.

- Enseguida Teto- Llevé los pedidos.

También recuerdo con exactitud lo que ocurrió después.

Flashback

El beso no duró mucho, sin embargo, nuestras narices estaban juntas, sonreía seductor, mi mente estaba procesando la información, y sin pensarlo, le propiné una bofetada que hizo su cara girar. Me levanté dejando a un Len totalmente confundido, me miraba desde abajo, con la mano en su mejilla roja.

- Gracias, por tu propuesta Heaven- ella tenía un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos, que desapareció al instante- pero las dos sabemos que esto no va a funcionar.

- Espera un momento…- Intentó detenerme, pero me fui antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Fin del Flashback

Fue un detalle que Heaven dejara su propuesta abierta para mi, pero no la iba a aceptar, no podía hacerlo, por más que me gustara ese idiota, sabía que todo acabaría mal.

Aunque hubo algo que ella me dijo.

"A los hombres como Len, les gustan más las presas difíciles, y de una forma u otra hará que caigas a sus pies y para cuando llegue ese momento, estaré hay para ayudarte".

Podría ser cierto, pero hasta ahora, solo me había ignorado, ni me miraba, creo que me volví más insignificante que antes.

- Mesa 6- cogí los pedidos.

- Que niña bonita- Un dúo de señores calvos me esperaban con una cara de depravados.

- Gracias, amo- dije con una ligera inclinación- ¿Desean algo más?- pregunté cordialmente.

- Sí, un beso tuyo- dijo el señor más viejo con tanto descaro que casi se podía oler su desesperación.

- Oh, amo, que vergüenza- me tomé de las mejillas en signo de vergüenza, pero solo sentía asco.

- No tiene por que tenerla- ambos hombres se miraron- la verdad, nos ha sorprendido tu belleza, serías una excelente modelo.

- ¿Ustedes creen?- Me sonrojé.

- Pero mírate, con las mejillas rositas, te ves hermosa- me hizo una señal para que me inclinara hacia el- Entre nos, mi socio y yo tenemos una sección en una revista bastante conocida, en donde colgamos fotos de muchachas hermosas que conocemos- ¿era tan fantasioso como sonaba?

- Me alegro por ustedes- dije, casi cerrando la conversación, pero ellos siguieron.

- Tú serías muy buena para eso- seguro, pero no tenía mucho tiempo, trabajar era mi prioridad, me faltaba dinero para cubrir las tasas de mis exámenes vocales- y te pagaríamos muy bien- ¿pagar?, ¿dinero?

- ¿Creen que yo podría hacer algo así?- ellos rieron.

- Por supuesto- me dio un trocito de cartón- aquí tienes nuestros número, si te interesa, solo llama.

- Disculpe, cuando es más o menos lo que...

- ¿Te pagaremos?- se puso pensativo- unos 1000 por cada foto que publiquemos- ¿¡Eh!? eso... eso... es demasiado.

Mierda, volví a hacer las cuentas. No tenía presupuesto para los exámenes finales, otra vez, al igual que el año pasado y el anterior, a duras penas, conseguía pagar la Universidad.

Puede que si pido un adelanto… no, el café no esta pasando por un buen momento y es un detalle de Teto que me haya conservado, solo a mi, el sueldo. Solamente ella estaba al tanto de mi situación económica, intentaba ayudarme, pero no quería abusar de su hospitalidad.

Pensé en pedirle dinero prestado a Heaven, pero después de lo ocurrido, solo hablamos una vez del tema, no quería acercarme mucho a ella, porque eso me llevaría a Len, el estúpido y sensual Len.

De repente una idea se me ocurrió, 1000 por cada foto. Eso me da para un examen vocal y otro escrito. Derramé todo lo que tenía en el bolso sobre la cama, desesperada busqué el trocito de cartón.

Que estúpida me sentía, y pensar que solo pedí trabajo hay para acercarme a Rin, y ni una palabra sobre el tema que me interesa hemos cruzado.

- Heaven chan- La gerente me llamó, aleluya, no quería escuchar más a esos hombres tirándome los tejos.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- asintió muy seria, tanto que hasta me hizo gracia.

- Últimamente, nuestras ganancias han bajado, suele ocurrir en estas temporadas, cuando los alumnos universitarios no tienen tiempo para venir ya que estudian, y eso significa que no puedo sustentar el sueldo de todas vosotras…- sí, sí, sí, ya sabía que me que decir.

- Claro, sin problema, la mitad de mi parte se la cede a Kagamine y la otra para el café- su expresión era graciosa.

- ¿Qué?, ¿No te importa no cobrar?

- Como decirlo, soy rica, millonaria, estoy podrida en dinero y no pregunte porque trabajo aquí, aunque esta bastante claro, solo haga lo que le digo- ella asintió con la boca abierta y la baba casi saliendo- por cierto, mañana no puedo venir a hacer mi turno- asintió de la misma forma anterior- Que pase una buena noche, gerente.

- "¿Lista?"- me preguntó Clara por el audífono.

- "Sí, ¿Bruno?"- pregunté yo, a los que el afirmó- "Entonces entro ya".

Partí en dos la reja de ventilación, para introducirme en ella, la cavidad era muy estrecha, por ello tenía que arrastrarme para avanzar.

- "Primer ventilador"- mi cara se encontraba a escasos milímetros de las afiladas aspas.

- "Recibido, se pararán en 3…"- me preparé para deslizarme a toda velocidad- "2… 1... Ya"- con la inercia de mis brazos pasé por esas aspas.

Repetimos la misma operación hasta llegar a la sala de mandos. Empujé la ventanilla y salté, con ágiles movimientos les partí la sien.

- "Ya estamos dentro"- transmitió Clara.

- "Yo también"- salí para apalear a todos los guardias- "estoy en la sala".

- "Recibido, nosotros también"- los divisé en la parte contraria- "Disparamos en 3, 2, 1, ¡YA!"- todos empezamos a disparar con las metralletas matando a todos los guardias de la sala, pronto llegarán más.

Bajé, ese lugar estaba dividido en dos cuartos, uno para las mujeres secuestradas, tiré una bomba de baja fuerza en la sala donde sabía que se encontraban los objetivos. Media habitación fue destruida, entre en los escombros, y hay estaban, con unas caras horrorizadas, de la nada parecieron más guardias, Clara y Bruno se encargará de eso.

Les metí la paliza de su vida, de cierta manera me gustaba verlos sufrir, les disparé varias veces sin provocar un daño irreparable, solo dolor, puro e intenso.

- "Ya estamos, nos las llevaremos"- Afirmó Clara.

Até a los dos cadáveres vivientes, entonces escuché unos sollozos. Entre la penumbra, se encontraba en cuerpo de una mujer, una mujer frágil, y rubia.

Enganche los hombres a mi cinturón, los sacaría arrastras, me dirigí a la mujer para socorrerla, pero…

- ¿Rin?- Ni me miraba, estaba temblando, su ropa era muy sugerente y tenía moratones por el cuerpo, no indicaban que fuera por la explosión.

En el suelo, estaba la cámara fotográfica, sin daños, esa cámara vele como 500, le metí unos cuantos disparos, pero eso aparte de hacer inutilizable, hizo que Rin se espabilara.

- He... Heaven- No podía dejar que descubriera, piensa Heaven, ¡piensa!, lo tengo.

Tomé su oreja y la retorcí de modo que ella calló sin conocimiento en mis brazos.

Desperté en esa habitación lujosa, No habían paredes, si no pantallas gigantes, que mostraban diferente imágenes, la cama mullida, las sábanas suaves , los caprichosos y curiosos muebles. ¿Donde estoy?

- Despertaste- Giré para encontrarme con ella, la última persona a quien recuerdo.

- Tú, mataste a esos hombres- se acercó a mi, pero me alejé ajena a su tacto- destruiste aquel lugar.

- Aguanta...- dijo para que la dejara hablar, no lo hice.

- Hiciste algo para que yo me desmayara, tu eres... eres... ¿Que eres?- Todo era tan confuso.

- No, te lo puedo decir- me tomó de los hombros mirándome seria- ¿que hacías hay?- No iba a contarle nada, era mi vida.

- No tiene que ver contigo, yo pregunté antes- entrecerró los ojos.

- Eso tampoco tiene que ver contigo- suspiró- escucha, no se como llegaste hay, ni desde hace cuanto te dedicas es eso, pero no te preocupes, te ayudaré- sonaba tanto a lástima.

- ¿Que?, te has confundido conmigo- exploté.

- ¡Esta claro que hacías hay!- gritó- ¿te gustó lo que te hicieron?, ¿como te trataron y golpearon?, solo eres una niña ingenua de la que cualquiera puede aprovecharse, pues ¿sabes qué? Ese tipo de gente acaba aplastado por la sociedad, ¡reacciona!- me sacudió- tu vida podía haber acabado en ese momento.

Nanannana ¡Batman! Que fantasiosa que soy, muchas pelis de acción. No me queda mucho para empezar las clases, depresión total.

Tengo VOCALOID 3! y es in chingo de difícil de usar, por o menos eso es lo que te parece cuando lo ves por primera vez. Si alguien fuera tan amable de...

Estoy creando otro personaje, inspirado en una amiga que canta genial. No creo que salga aquí.

Y hablando de crear, estaba pensando en escribir otro fic de Len&Neko96, ¿Os gusta esta pareja? A mi es que me encanta Len, seguro que lo habréis notado.

Esperad el próximo capítulo y comenten, Como dije, me hace muy feliz, no os imagináis lo loca que me vuelvo cuando leo un comentario.

HeavenSent FM


	5. Chapter 5

OKOKOKOK… ya sé lo que ha pasado… no puedo separar la historia por pov ni rayas ni nada… Así que la solución es escribir el capítulo con una sola forma de vista. Por tanto, el capítulo anterior a este, el cual acabo de borrar, será como un enlace, nos os perderéis nada, solo cambiaré un poquito el final… para darle más emoción al asunto.

- ¡Rin!- Akita, saltó en mi cama – ¡Lo conseguí!

- Me alegro- No sabía de que hablaba.

- Ni siquiera sabes de que hablo- se aclaró la garganta- Conseguí trabajo.

- Como ya he dicho, me alegro- en otras circunstancias me hubiera alegrado, pero no, no tenía ganas.

Me habló de su trabajo, peor no le hice gran caso, solo que era en una casa lujosa. Estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos.

- Ca… cariño- Mi madre entro en mi habitación, un tanto nerviosa.

- Dime, mamá.

- Una amiga ha venido a visitarte- ¿Amiga?

- Déjala pasar- ella se marchó- Akita, vete por favor- y se fue.

Por un momento creí saber quien era, hasta que en la puerta apareció Miku.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Solo advertirte algo muy obvio- se sentó en mi cama con gran descaro- ¿Cómo duermes aquí?- saltó un par de veces- es muy duro.

- Si solo vienes a quejarte, ya te puedes ir marchando.

- Len Kagamine, es mío- con un gesto, apartó la coleta de su hombro- esta claro porque, y tú- esta vez, gateo hacia mi, como una felina peligrosa- no te entrometerás en nuestra relación.

- ¡Yo no he hecho nada!- grité, pero me callé al pensar que mi madre podría escucharme- solo es que te estas montando una película.

- Solo soy precavida- su dedo índice me tocó la frente- que se te quede en la cabeza, mosquita muerta, aunque Len sea todo un Don Juan, tú solo sería plato de unos minutos.

- Cada ladrón con condición.

- ¿Qué?- pestañeó repetidas veces.

- Que lo dices, porque tú lo serías- me miró pasmada- pero yo, tengo algo que no tienes.

- No hay nada que no tenga.

- Orgullo- abrió la boca para replicar- no eres capaz de tener ni una pizca de orgullo, vienes amenazándome, eso solo explica lo insegura que eres, si quieres que Len te ame, gánate su amor.

- ¡Ni lo dudes!

- Y también, no puedes amenazarme.

- Si que puedo, puedo destruirte cuando quiera, lenta y dolorosamente si me apetece, la organización que dirige mi familia, no dejará rastro de ti.

- Una amenaza de muerte, pues no me da miedo, métete tus amenazas por el… por donde te quepan, que será en cualquier parte.

- ¿Qué estas intentando decirme?, ¡da igual! Niña tonta, me voy, no voy a perder mi valioso tiempo contigo, he quedado con mi futuro marido- se levantó quedándose junto a la puerta- ábreme, soy tu superior.

- ¿¡Superior!? O que eres es una cabeza hueca- rió cínica.

- Eso no importa, tengo mucho dinero, a gran diferencia de ti.

Molesta abrí la puerta bruscamente, parándola justo a unos milímetros de la cara de Miku, ella se quedó quieta, intentado saber que ha ocurrido. Pobre idiota.

- Muy agradecida- Miku se inclinó hacia mi madre, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa falsa.

- Vuelve cuando quieras- dijo ella.

La acompañé a la puerta, cambió su sonrisa por una mirada asesina.

- Bueno, Akita, te dejo en tu cuchitril- Hizo un gesto despreciativo- y como no hagas lo que te digo, ya sabes… acabaré contigo.

- No me interesa lo que puedas hacer, ya te dije que no tengo nada que ver con él- rió cínica.

- Len Kagamine, será mío, tú solo mantente al margen si no quieres morir- se giró energéticamente, agitando una de sus coletas para que me aterrizara en la cara- Nos veremos mañana, ratita- se marchó burlándose.

Entré en clase, no me sentí intimidada por las amenazas de Miku, pero necesitaba con urgencia decírselo a Heaven, después de los que ella misma me confesó.

Ella estaba como siempre detrás de mi sitio, dibujando mujercitas hermosas y delgadas.

- Hey- llamé su atención- recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquel día en el que rescataste- asintió diciéndome con un gesto que bajara el volumen de mi voz- ayer Miku vino a verme- arqueó una ceja- me dijo que su familia podía acabar con cualquiera, dijo algo así como… una organización.

- ¿Dijo que acabaría contigo?- su semblante era despreocupado, como siempre.

- Si me acercaba a Len- echó un bufido burlón.

- Que chica tan idiota- me miró a los ojos y observé un tinte violeta en sus orbes marrones, nunca antes la había observado de esa manera- Su familia esta aliada con la mafia, digamos que su padre no supo muy bien, como callara a su hija.

- Entonces, es cierto, ¿podrían matarme?- sonrió de lado.

- No, porque yo lo impediría- sonreí, pero me sentía insegura, quería valerme por mi misma, y no ser su protegida.

La clase empezó y acabó aburrida, como siempre, pero al terminar, Heaven me hizo una señal para acompañarla.

- He llegado a una conclusión contigo- Abrió la puerta de la azotea, a la que estaba prohibido ir- No puedo ayudarte si no tienes el suficiente valor.

- Solo tengo miedo de que mis sentimientos acaben heridos- me llevó a una especie de caseta, no muy grande, donde se podían guardar cosas viejas, pero en vez de eso, había un bonito sofá con… ¿armas?

- ¿Qué es esto?- aplastó un botón enorme, y la parte trasera de la caseta se abrió, dejando un brillante cristal con vistas a la ciudad.

- Pasaportes a la muerte- se sentó e hizo una señal a su lado- siéntate.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido…?- me callé, porque la pregunta sería ¿Por qué no has hecho nada más grande y ostentoso?

- Ya no puedo ir marcha atrás, te desvelé a lo que me dedico…

- Pero no porque lo haces- la corté.

- Y no tengo intención, lo que quiero decirte, es que ahora estas impregnada con una información que no puede salir de ti, ni aunque me jures tu silencio.

- Me estas diciendo que estoy obligada a que.

- No te puedo obligar, mira- se tomó la frente- es difícil de explicar, las únicas personas que "conoces"- hizo el gesto de las comillas- que saben esto, son Clara y Bruno- ¿Ellos porque?- y Len.

- ¿Len también es de eso?- No había definición para ello.

- No, pero se lo confesé, es una historia muy larga, el caso es que en mi organización hay un apartado que tenemos que respetar frente a todo, nadie, absolutamente nadie, ajeno a nosotros, debe saber de nuestra existencia porque si no…

- ¿Qué?- sentí miedo- ¿Lo matáis?- asintió.

- Yo ya he roto ese apartado tres veces con la tuya, la única forma de manteneros con vida…

- ¿Es que me una a vosotros?

- No, déjame acabar, es que estéis unidos, bueno vosotros, así podré protegeros.

- ¿Y la tercera persona?- agachó la cabeza.

- Esa persona sabe cuidarse sola- una gotas cayeron sobre el cristal, lluvia de verano- Solo tienes que aceptar mi proposición, y te prometo que este verano, será el más radical de tu vida.

- No sé si eso es bueno o malo.

- Tendrás que correr el riesgo- me tendió la mano, creo que en ese momento, ni Len tirándose a Miku sobre el cristal inclinado de la caseta, me hubiera impedido estrechar la mano con Heaven.

- Esta bien.

Se levantó, salimos de la caseta, bajamos las escaleras, para poder encontrarnos con la multitud de alumnos.

- No quería decírtelo, pero hay algo que tienes que saber- Dijo antes de separarnos- Len, es mi prometido, hablaremos después de clase.

Que tía, mi boca esta tan abierta que casi me dolía la mandíbula, caminé como zombie, sin darme cuanta llegué a clase, tiene que haber una explicación coherente para… ¡que explicación ni que mierda! Esta todo clarísimo, Heaven, no quiere casarse con Len, y por eso me ha elegido para que me case yo… pero si ella no quieres casarse con Len, ¿Por qué están prometidos? Supongo que estará obligados, y en ese caso, no podría hacer… nada.

Una mano impactó fuertemente contra mi mesa, me desperté de mis pensamientos. Miku pasó de mi olímpicamente, solo quiso llamar mi atención.

- Len-kun- se colgó de su hombro, habla demasiado alto- ¿a que prefieres a las peli-aquas en vez de a las rubias?- que descarada.

- Creo que las más hermosas son las… no hay ningún tipo, todas las mujeres son hermosas cuando son naturales- sonrió de una forma tan sexy que todas la mujeres parecían mantequilla

- Como yo- dijo feliz, no precisamente era muy natural.

- Creo que llegarás tarde a tu clase- metió sus manos en los bolsillos y Miku soltó su brazo rápidamente, saluda a Heaven, dile que debemos hablar- ¿Hablar?

- Claro Len-kun- se inclinó para besarlo pero él hizo un gesto parecido al de las cobras.

- Llegarás tarde.

Suspiré, deja de pensar en él, y céntrate Rin, nadie, NADIE, te regalará tu aprobado, estira y baila como nunca lo habías hecho antes.

- Bien, clase- la profesora de lírico apareció con sus típicas mallas ajustadas, que dejaban ver las torneadas piernas que tenía, pues no era muy mayor- Para la prueba de hoy, quiero que forméis parejas.

- ¿Rin?- Yuzuki Yukari, me extendió la mano, me había llevado bastante bien con ella, e iba a aceptar su mano pero la profe interrumpió.

- De chico y chica- ¿y ahora?

Me giré para examinar a los hombres, poco había hablado con ellos, me sentía avergonzada, deseaba que alguno viniera a ofrecerse a ser mi pareja.

- ¿Esta listo?- estaba a punto de contestar que yo no.

- Lisos- Dijo Len ante de que pudiera hablar.

- Yo no…- estaba junto a mí, muy cerca de mí.

- Tu sí- me tomó de la mano al asombro de todas.

En cierto modo, me encantó bailar con él, seguía sintiéndome insegura, pero me encantó, era tan delicado…

- Bailas muy bien- tomó la bolsa con mis cosas antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

- Gracias…- me ruboricé.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- ¿ya era hora de irse?

- No hace falta- No quería que viera en las condiciones en la que vivía.

- Ha decir verdad, solo era una tonta escusa para pasar tiempo contigo, aún así, no me podrás negar un paseo.

Añadí un poquito más… por cierto, siento no haber actualizado, tenia que estudiar, mañana me dan las notas, y estoy segura de que serán muy buenas! Al menos eso espero, pronto empezaré las clases nuevamente y no podré actualizar tan rápidamente.

Comenten y así mañana tendré un día… MARAVILLOSO **. Me encantaría enseñarles algunos dibujos de Hevaen, ya que no dejo de dibujarla, pero como ya dije el escáner se me estropeó, puede que si le hago algunas fotos… lo intentaré, espero que se vea bien.


End file.
